


Revelations

by HissHex



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [25]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddles, Elias's pretty big secret, I'm sure they wont mind, Kisses, M/M, its fine Elias, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: A morning in the Lukas/Bouchard/Sims/Blackwood household.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas, Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 - A TMA Collection [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995427
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I've got another fic in the works which is Bad Ending! Martin/Jon/Elias/Peter, so this is the soft offering first.

Jon yawned, pressing his face into the cold chest below him, listening to the low rumble as his pillow laughed at him. He frowned and batted weakly at the body below him until another, skinnier pair of hands reached over to grasp his fists, bringing them towards his own chest. A kiss from the warmer body behind him, just a peck to a scar on the back of his neck. Jon grumbled and the laughter came again in stereo. A large, cold hand joining the warm ones, running up his side and back. He shoved his head back into the broad chest, intending on falling back asleep, when he heard movement by the door of the room. A warm hand placed onto his cheek,  a thumb rubbing underneath his eye. 

He blearily pried his eyes open to see Martin looking at him with  love welling u p in his eyes  as he watched Jon be so comfortable and affectionate. 

“M’rt’n?” he mumbled. 

“Morning Jon. Comfortable?” Martin reached over him to hand the other two their tea

“He certainly seems it doesn’t he? Doesn’t look like Peter is getting anything done today.” Elias laughed from behind him, Jon tried to swat at him again but the older man just gathered his wrists together again. 

“Hmm, an excellent excuse to do no work then from the sound of it. Perfect.” Jon felt a kiss be pressed to the crown of his head as he closed his eyes in bliss at the sound of that low rumbling voice from below him. He whined as the warmth at his back moved away until he felt Elias lean over to press a kiss to his cheek. He clung harder to Peter as the other two got dressed and ready for the day, moving into the kitchen. He lay there with Peter in silence, not needing the same conversation and social contact this early in the morning that the other two preferred.

“Come on Archivist, you have work to do. Someone needs to go to the Institute and be spooky. We both know how terrible the statements get when you aren’t there.” Peter yawned.

Jon groaned and shifted his face so that he could talk once he woke up a bit more.

“It s’nice here,” he mumbled and Peter just laughed, “What’re you doing t’day?” He asked curiously, peering up at Peter with one tired eye. Peter hummed a little sadly. 

“I have to go to Moorland unfortunately.” Jon’s arms wrapped around him tighter, “I can’t avoid them forever Sims. It’s fine they gave me the same scolding when I first married Elias. I’ll just remind them that I am the only member of the family who is actively providing sacrifices to our Patron and they’ll grumble and then I will carry on doing whatever the hell I like.” Jon pressed a kiss to his chest before shifting to let him up and get dressed himself. 

“Come to the Archives when you get back. If you can.” Peter just nodded. Jon pulled on a jumper and wandered into the kitchen where Elias and Martin were “arguing” over the newspaper. There was no real anger in it, they just liked bitching at each other, Jon and Peter found it as endearing as it was a complete anathema to them. Martin smiled at him and pushed over a plate of toast and Elias nodded his head approvingly as he ate. He was happy that his beloved Archivist was being well looked after, it had been one of the things that influenced his decision to bring Martin into the relationship. Elias had decided Jon needed a human connection, a member of their little group that would still be around if and when Peter and Elias had a row bad enough for them to split up. Jon and Martin had observed this nonsense twice since the group had gotten together, with Jon seeing one more before Martin joined them. It was disastrous in the moment but the two would eventually wander back together, especially now that they had Jon and Martin to link them. 

Jon and Martin had been concerned on the last break up that Elias would kill Peter when he whisked Jon away onto the Tundra. He hadn’t in the end but it had been a little tense for a moment there. 

M artin and Elias bickered over the cryptic crossword for a moment, something Jon found unbearably cute, especially since Elias  _ definitely  _ knew the answer and was just confusing Martin on purpose just to see his nose wrinkle up as he concentrated on the clue. Elias wasn’t eating, generally preferring just his coffee this early in the morning despite Martin’s soft glares as he nudged a plate of toast ever closer to where Elias was sitting. Elias just looked at him with amusement and shifted one of the slices of toast onto Jon’s plate.

A chorus of goodbyes to Peter as they all left to go to the Institute. Jon looked over at Elias. He had said that he had something to tell him, that he had kept a major secret from him, but that he trusted Jon and Martin, that he hated keeping it from them. Peter apparently knew but he refused to give even the slightest hint. Elias had mentioned that he was going to show them something down in the tunnels under the Institute tonight, once everyone else had gone. Martin had been worried but Jon was sure it would be ok, trusting Elias to keep them safe. 

What could possibly be down there anyway? Jonah Magnus?


End file.
